Switching
by Norikita
Summary: Marco Bodt is actually a seme, but he's willing to be the uke for Jean Kirschstein, since he was not ready. Yet. And one day, Jean decided to switch roles with him. (Based on a headcanon @ tumblr) Warning : MarJean (yaoi, hardcore)


**Author's note :** i saw this one headcanon on tumblr (by who, i forgot), thought that Jean would top and Marco would bottom, because Jean wasn't ready yet or something, though Marco is the seme uwu so i made a stupid fanfic on it! Jean/Marco, rated M for fricking and harsh words ouo took me like 2 hours to make this shit ;u; i'm just going to apologize early for my grammatical errors and such uvu hope you guys enjoy it! ;D

* * *

"F - fuuuccckkkk-"

Jean moaned at the feeling of his cock being sucked, a warm tongue riding up the length of his manhood. Marco's hands was working its way on Jean's body, raking his inner thighs and leaving marks wherever they went. Marco bobbed his head up and down, and humming as he did. Jean gripped Marco's hair, hard, like he was trying to tear Marco's scalp off. Jean couldn't resist the urge to thrust into that hot wet mouth of Marco's, and so he did. Marco gagged, and Jean took the chance to look down at him. Jean smirked at the sight : Marco with his mouth closed on his cock, with his clothes evicted, his cock hard and red. Jean licked his lips at the sight.

Marco swirled his tongue around the head, tickling the slit, before his lips popped off with a wet pop. Jean grunted in protest, tugging harshly at Marco's hair. But before he could even say a sentence, Marco was already licking messily up the curving shaft. "M - Marco- Keep- Y - yeah-", Jean muttered out unfinished sentences, followed by moans. The head of his cock started to leak out pre - cum, and Marco licked it and swallowed it, before going back to work. Marco's lips closed in Jean's cock again, slurping the flesh, bobbing his head up and down. Jean was panting, sweating, and shivering at the feeling. He slumped against the headboard of the bed. Goddammit, he was so close to coming!

"Sh - shit!", Jean cursed as his back arched against the headboard, coming and thrusting into his teammate's willing throat. He could feel Marco swallowing every sticky hot come. After this was all done, Jean was breathless. He layed on the bed, his back against the matress and looking up at the ceiling. Marco licked his lips and the roof of his mouth with a smile, "You taste delicious.", he purred as he crawled up to lay on his back next to Jean.

Jean turned to lay on his left side, and Marco did the same so that they were facing each other, only separated by a few inches. Jean brought his hand up, and stroked the freckles on Marco's face. Marco's face was heating up by now, a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks. He always loved Marco's freckles. Furthermore, he loved Marco. Jean only smiled, and crushed his lips against Marco's in a deep kiss, tasting bits of his own come which tasted bitter on the roof of Marco's mouth.

Jean suddenly rolled so he was on top of Marco, Marco's legs was trapped inside Jean's knees, and Jean's hands was on both side besides Marco's head. Marco could even feel Jean breathing against his face, and he looked sideways to avoid eye contact, his cheeks became even more red. Jean smiled, "You look cute when you blush.", he planted a small kiss on Marco's nose. "J - Jean-", he muttered, stuttering his lover's name as he did, before looking up into Jean's eyes, lifting his legs up to rest on Jean's shoulder.

But Jean didn't make a single movement, he didn't help Marco to hook his legs behind his shoulders. Instead he stayed still, and even blushing. Marco let his legs fall back into the bed, "What's wrong, Jean?", he asked with worry and confusion. Jean quickly shook his head, "N - nothing! It's just that... I- ", Jean paused. He couldn't gather himself to finish his sentence. Marco brushed his thumb and pointer finger against Jean's cheeks, smiling, "It's okay, you can tell me.", he added a little laugh. Jean looked sideways to avoid eye contact, "Y - you know that y - you a - always-", he gulped, "b - bottom, right...?", he looked back down at Marco. It took a moment for Marco to register the stuttering sentence of question (though that was a retorical question and Marco knew it) in his mind, before letting his hand fall back into the bed and nodded, "Yes?". Though Marco is the one who usually tops, he'd bottom for Jean. Jean closed his eyes, "ithinkimready!", Jean said almost shouting.

Marco smiled, well, smirked. He pushed Jean on the chest, so that Jean lost his grip on the sheets and his balance as well, falling next to Marco. Marco then moved on top of Jean, pressing kisses on his back that made Jean shudder at the feeling. The words he said was fast, but Marco knew what Jean meant and got the message, and he wanted to grant his lover's wish and make him feel good about it. Jean opened his eyes as Marco left marks on Jean's back, marks that will still be there even after their done with this. As Jean moaned, he worked his way up and nibbled lightly on Jean's ear, licking the earlobe as he did. Jean tried to muffle his moan with the sheets, but it didn't quite worked. "S - stop teasing-", Marco cut his sentence off by leaving a bruise on Jean's shoulder, making Jean arch his back and moan.

"J - just f - fuck me already!", Jean cried out, but quickly realized what he had just said and his cheeks were even more red, avoiding eye contact. Marco's eyebrows arched, surprised at how blunt the sentence is. Jean was always blunt, but never like this. Nonetheless. Marco smiled before standing on his knees, Jean's legs trapped between them. "Then roll over.", he said with a slightly commanding tone. Jean didn't say anything, he only did as he was told. His mouth curved and panting, his naked chest, his pants halfway down his ass, God that was a beautiful sight. Seemed like Jean got the idea, because he kicked off his pants, leaving him as naked as Marco was. Jean lifted his legs to hook them on Marco's back, and at the same time, showing off his tight, yet to be penetrated hole. Marco, still smiling, leaned forward and let Jean rest his legs on his shoulders.

"Umm...", Marco blushed slightly, "D - do you have any l - lube?". "Yeah.", Jean replied shortly as he motioned to a small drawer next to the bed. Before Marco could almost reach the the drawer, Jean rolled his ass against Marco's cock. God, with the feeling, he could just come right now without even fucking! With one hand he gripped the base of his cock, forcing his climax back down. And with the other hand, he opened the drawer, and grabbed a small bottle of lube. He fumbled to open the bottle cap with one hand, but he managed to do it. He let go of his own cock, though Jean is still grinding and smirking. He just had to do this fast. He squirted a generous amount of lube on his hand, before covering his dick with it, some of the lube still on his hand. Jean could feel his own cock stir, seeing the sight. Marco closed back the bottle cap and threw it into the other side of the bed. Sounded like it went off the bed, but Marco really couldn't care less right now.

Marco shoved one finger into Jean's entrance. Jean yelped at the feeling, but it didn't took long for Jean to get used to it, so Marco added another digit, and started moving his fingers, stretching out Jean's entrance. By now, Jean was moaning, small jolts of pleasure rushed through his body. Hearing his moans kept Marco going, and so he sank his canines on Jean's jugular, licking the mark he had just left, and added the third finger, causing Jean to moan even louder. Jean was begging for Marco to fuck him, Marco could see it in his eyes. After a few seconds of stretching Jean's entrance, Marco removed all of his digits, before slowly inched his cock into Jean's entrance.

Jean squirmed beneath Marco, his legs pulled him closer. Marco stilled himself, "... Jean? Are you alright?", Marco was concerned, "Are you sure you want to do this?". Jean closed his eyes, and instead of giving Marco a sentence as an answer, he bucked against him. Marco smiled before thrusting in and out Jean's hot and tight hole, going faster and faster and faster. The bed creaked and groaned beneath them, as Marco used his hand to steadied himself with the headboard. "F - fuck! M - Marco-!", Jean moaned and panted, his nails digging into Marco's back, wanting to leave marks there as well.

"H - harder!", Jean begged, one of his hand snaked down to his cock to stroke it with the same pace Marco fucked him with. "Faster, you-", Marco effectively cut Jean's sentence off by crushing his lips against Jean's. Jean bit Marco's bottom lip almost so harsh, that Marco thought it'll bleed. Marco was afraid that he'd hurt Jean by fucking him this hard, but harder? God, he was close to tearing his own cock off.

But if that was what Jean wanted, he'd do it. And so he did, he increased the speed, fucking the other even faster, deeper, and harder. Jean squirmed like snake beneath Marco, before his name spilled from Jean's lips and followed by a moan, "So damn deep!", he grunted. Marco grunted, trying to thrust even more deeper. But before he could, he already reached his climax. His back arched as he yelled out Jean's name, coming inside of Jean, feeling Jean's asshole contracting around his cock. Jean followed merely seconds later, swinging his arm behind Marco to force him into another kiss, his come splattered on his and Marco's chest. After it was all done, the two stay still for a few seconds. Marco pulled out from Jean, looking at the mess he'd made : Jean's asshole leaking out his come and the bed sheet under Jean has bits of his come also. He then lay beside Jean on his back, exhaling and inhaling rapidly like Jean.

"Th - that was amazing.", Marco finally said a sentence. "Yeah.", Jean yawned, and Marco laughed. Jean threw Marco a small towel, and Marco cleaned his come - splattered chest with it, setting aside the now dirty towel on top of the drawer. Jean scooched over to Marco, laying on his left side and his head over Marco's warm and sweaty chest. "Marco?". Marco looked down, though all he could see is Jean's messy hair, "Yes?", he stroked the hair with his hand, feeling it running through his hand. "Thank you.", Jean continued. Marco smiled and pressed a small kiss on Jean's hair, making Jean's cheeks go red.

"Next time, let's switch places again, okay?", said Marco with a soft, soothing voice. Jean nodded, "Next time, it's my turn again.", the two laughed lightly. Jean then bent down a bit to grab a blanket, before pulling over himself and Marco, as they drift into sleep, tired from their love making.


End file.
